Pewność to zguba, czyli walka finałowa
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 13/13 Przypomnienie Topher : W poprzednim, półfinałowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi - finałowa czwórka musiała spędzić dwanaście godzin w lesie. Layla i Matthew współpracowali, chcąc wyeliminować Lorenzo i Mackenzie, którzy wzajemnie chcieli siebie wykończyć. Dzieki sprytnemu planu Matt'a, Layla wygrała wyzwanie i razem z jej sojusznikiem wysłali Lorenzo i Mackenzie daleko, daleko, stąd. Została już tylko finałowa dójka! Jakie będzie finałowe wyzwanie? Kto zostanie zwycięzcą tego sezonu? Już za niedługo dowiecie się, oglądając Totalną Porażkę : Wyspę Oskayi!!! Czołówka... Przed chatkami, po eliminacjach Layla i Matthew świętują pozbycie się rywali i piją wódkę Finlandię. Matthew : '''Jak to dobrze, że nie ma już żadnych frajerów, Rose i Alan muszą być z nas dumni. :) '''Layla : Tak. Niech wygra lepsze z nas. ^^ Matthew : 'Piątka! ''Przybijają piatkę. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Matthew : '''Tak! Mackenzie i Lorenzo wylecieli! Teraz nieważne kto wygra, ale postaram sie, bym to był ja! Potem wyjedziemy z Rose do Abu Dabi i zrobimy se trochę bachorów, żeby hajs z 500+ dostać! <3 '''Layla : '''Matt ma bardzo ambitne plany... Anyway, tak!! Jestem w finale! Już jutro mogę zostać milionerką! <3 Nazajutrz... ''Finaliści wstają wyspani, udają sie na ostatnie śniadanie. '''Matthew : '''No nareszcie ostatnie obrzydlistwo, które tu wpierdolę. Jak wrócę do domu, to wypieprzam po kurczaki do KFC. '''Layla : '''Idę z tobą. :P '''Matthew : '''Spoko. '''Layla : '''Ale ty stawiasz. XD '''Matthew : '''Kto wygra, ten postawi. ^^ Stołówka '''Chef Hatchet : Dzisiaj na śniadanie będą naleśniki z dżemem i nutellą! <3 Layla i Matthew : '''O_O <333 '''Chef Hatchet : '''Kupione z biedry oczywiście. (please) '''Layla : Zaszalałeś... >_> Chef Hatchet : 'Wiem. Dobra, nie pierdolić. Siadać na tyłkach i wpierdalać. >_< ''Matthew kosztuje naleśników z biedry. '''Matthew : '''Błee..... jakie chujstwo. Okropne! '''Layla : No bo z biedry. Czego się spodziewałeś? (please) Matthew : '''Właściwie... ._. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Matthew : '''Jakoś mi tak po nich nie dobrze.... ;__; '''Layla : Kurwa... brzuch mnie nawala... :/ Wyzwanie Final 2 zwija się z bólu po zjedzeniu naleśników. Wychodząc ze stołówki, obydwoje tracą przytomność. Budzą się w opuszczonym, starym budynku, przypominającym szpital psychiatryczny. Layla : 'Jezus... gdzie my jesteśmy??? O_O '''Matthew : '''To mi wygląda na jakiś stary szpital... pewnie psychiatryk. x_X '??? : 'Bo właśnie tu jesteście!!! ''złowieszczy śmiech 'Layla i Matthew ': KTO TO????!!!! Ziemia zaczyna się trząść, słychać grzmoty, z ciemnego kąta pokoju wychodzi tajemnicza czarna postać. 'Layla : '''Co jest do cholery?! ''Postać zbliża się do dwójki coraz bliżej. Po chwili widać już jej twarz. To..... .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''.. .'' ''.. .'' ''. .'' ''.. .. .'' ''. .. . ''SCARLETT?!'' '''Matthew : '''Scarlett?! :O '''Scarlett : Chyba widać kurwa. Ja poprowadzę finał tego sezonu, bo Topher pojechał na Ibizę. -.- Layla : '''Aha. To jakie będzie wyzwanie? '''Scarlett : Wyzwanie? A tak. Więc dzisiejsze finałowe zadanie będzie polegało na uwolnieniu wszystkich byłych zawodników tego sezonu z tego szpitala! Są oni uwięzieni w pomieszczeniach w całym tym opuszczonym psychiatryku. Dostaniecie mapy, żeby się nie zgubić. Osoba, która jako pierwsza wydostanie się z tego budynku razem ze swoją "drużyną", wygra milion! Tylko uważajcie, żeby nie wchodzić do piwnicy, ani na strych. Krążą legendy, że ci, którzy śmiali się tam wejść, nigdy już nie wróćili.... Layla i Matthew : ''':O :( '''Scarlett : '''Gotowi? No to start! A, i jeszcze jedno. Nie mozecie działać razem. Szukacie w pojedynkę. >) '''Layla : '''Pojebało cię?! '''Scarlett : '''Możesz od razu się wycofać i dać wygrać temu pedałowi. Twoja decision. '''Matthew : '''EJ! >( '''Scarlett : '''Sory. '''Layla : No... dobrze, gram. I wygram to! Rozdzielają się. Scarlett : 'No... to ja zajmę się formalnościami na następny sezon. ''czyta umowę Layla. Chodzi przestraszona po korytarzu, który ciągnie się bez końca. 'Layla : '''Jeju... nienawidzę się bać. Nie znoszę strasznych budynków. ;-; ''Jej oczom ukazuje się zniszczona lalka z pourywanymi włosami, jedną ręką, jedną nogą, jednym okiem. Dziewczyna podchodzi do zabawki. 'Layla : '''Co to za szajs? Skąd to się tu wzięło? ;o ''Lalka ma plamę krwi na bluzeczce. Layla podnosi zabawkę i sprawdza, czy "krew" jest prawdziwa. 'Layla : '''Prawdziwa. :O ''Nagle słyszy tajemnicze dźwięki dochodzące zza korytarza, tam gdzie nie ma dostępu światło. 'Layla : '''O nie! Ja tam nie idę! Dobrze, poszukam w tych pokojach. ''Sprawdza na mapie, gdzie mogą być zawodnicy. Tymczasem u Matt'a... Chłopak idzie przez schody, wchodzi do pierwszego korytarza. Jest tam tak ciemno, że nie widzi nawet czubka swojego nosa. 'Matthew : '''Kurde. Trochę tu strasznie. ;// ''Wtedy na końcu korytarza dostrzega światło. Podąża tam, nie wiedząc, co na niego czeka. Kiedy dochodzi do tajemniczego światła, okazuje się, że to świeci latarka, która mogła być od jednego z zawodników. 'Matthew : '''Hmmm... Okej, No to mam światło, idę szukać po pokojach. Oby tylko nic mnie tam nie spotkało. ;-; ''W tym samym czasie Layla wchodzi do trzeciego pokoju, ale znów nikogo w nim nie znajduje. 'Layla : '''Ech... ''Wychodzi z pokoju. Odwracając się dostrzega cień przypominający duże zwierzę. Jest cała posrana. XD 'Layla : '''O_O ''Cień jest coraz bliżej niej. Jest tak sparaliżowana, że nie może krzyczeć. 'Layla : '''Odejdź.... ;C ''Okazuje się jednak, że to nie żaden potwór, tylko.....................idąca czworakiem Rose. 'Layla : ':OO Czy to.... Rose?! '''Rose : Layla?! To ty? Layla : '''TAK! Boże, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! :D '''Rose : Ja też! Po drodze zgubiłam latarkę, bo się wystraszyłam no i chodziłam po tym psychiatryku całkiem sama... :/ Layla : Ja znalazłam jakąś zmasakrowaną lalkę. ;-; Pokazuje jej lalkę. Rose : O NIE! Wywal to! Szybko!!! Layla : '''Co? Czemu? o_O '''Rose : Ta lalka jest pokrawiona! To oznacza, że jest przeklęta. Scarlett ostrzegała nas, żebyśmy nie brali tych lalek, jak je zobaczymy! :O Layla : 'Nam nic nie mówiła. Szmata. -.- Dobra, wywalam to! ;-; ''Wyrzuca lalkę za siebie. 'Layla : '''Po problemie. :) '''Rose : '''Layla... nie odwracaj się... :OOOO '''Layla : '''Yyyy??? ''Odwraca się powoli. Za Laylą stoi jakaś biała postać kobiety, zapatrzona w dziewczyny ze złością. '??? : '''Lights.... OUT!!! ''Światło zapalone na korytarzu gaśnie, Layla gubi mapę, a kobieta znika nagle bez śladu. Dziewczyny są zszokowane, a jednocześnie przerażone. Tymczasem Matthew szuka zawodników. W jednym pokoju znajduje Alana. 'Matthew : '''ALAN! No nareszcie znajoma mordka! <3 '''Alan : '''Matt! W końcu nie będę sam! :D ''Chłopaki dostrzegają kogoś w rogu pokoju. '''Alan : '''Chwila... nikt nie wchodził przed tobą, a ja byłem tutaj sam. Co to... '''Matthew : Lepiej stąd wyjdźmy. ;-; Alan : Masz rację. Próbują wyjść z pokoju, ale drzwi się zatrzaskują i nie da się otworzyć. Matthew : 'Nosz.... cholera jasna... -.- ''Postać zbliża się do chłopaków, jednak nie widać jej twarzy. 'Alan : '''Co to kurwa jest? X_X '''Matthew : '''Mnie się pytasz? No dalej, otwórzcie się!!! ''W końcu udaje mu się otworzyć drzwi. Zatrzaskują je tuż przed postacią. '''Alan : '''Co to do cholery było? ;-; '''Matthew : '''Nie mam pojęcia. Musimy znaleźć jeszcze innych. Chodź! '''Alan : '''Dobra. Oby Layli nic nie było. '''Matthew : Ani Rose. Idą. Tymczasem Layla i Rose dalej nie wiedzą, kim była kobieta, która im się ukazała. Layla : 'Kuźwa... mapę zgubiłam. '''Rose : '''No i co teraz? :/ '''Layla : '''Nie wiem. Idźmy przed siebie, ale tam, gdzie jest jak najbardziej jasno. Trzymajmy się razem. '''Rose : '''Ok. ''Po obejściu kilku pomieszczeń dziewczyny znalazły Severina. '''Rose : '''Musiałyśmy znaleźć akurat jego? -_- '''Severin : Masz problem zarazo? -_- Layla : Och... bądźcie cicho! Próujemy znajść wyjście z tego wariatkowa! >O Severin : No ale... Layla : '''Nie ma żadnego ale! Zamknij się i masz mnie słuchać, bo to ja tutaj walczę o wygraną! >:( '''Rose : Layla, jakaś ty groźna... ;o Layla : 'Czasem trzeba. ''Trójka wchodzi do kolejnego pokoju. Widzą na ścianie napisane krwią "Jesteś zadowolona, że nie zapaliłaś światła?" '''Rose : '''Czuję się, jak w horrorze. ;-; '''Severin : Tchórz. :') Layla : Ekhem. -_- Layla próbuje dowiedzieć się, dlaczego akurat taki napis jest na ścianie pokoju. Tymczasem Matthew wraz z Alanem znajdują Nastasię. Nastasia : '''Chłopcy... który z was będzie mnie bronił w razie najgorszego? <3 '''Matthew : '''Jestem już z Rose... '''Alan : '''A ja z Laylą... '''Nastasia : Aha? Whateva... boję się. ;c Matthew : 'Patrzcie! ''Na końcu korytarza widzą.... psa?! Tak, dużego, czarnego psa - dobermana. '''Nastasia : '''Bez... gwałtownych... ruchów... :O '''Alan : '''Co tu robi pies?! WTF?! '''Matthew : Czarne dobermany oznaczają nadejście czegoś złego... tak słyszałem. Nastasia : Kit. Pies jak szybko się pojawił, tak szybko zniknął. Alan : '''Zniknął! O_O '''Nastasia : '''Zupełnie, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu! :O '''Matthew : Co tu się dzieje? Naćpali nas czymś? ;-; Nastasia : '''Ja się zakręciłam, jak mnie wyjebali, ale teraz przysięgam, że tego nie robiłam! ;o '''Alan : '''Proponuję stąd wiać. '''Matthew : Tak też zrobimy. Uciekają z tamtego miejsca. Tymczasem Layla, Rose i Severin znajdują kolejną osobę - Darwina. Severin : '''Jeszcze tego cwela tu brakowało! -.- '''Darwin : '''Zaraz ciebie może zabraknąc, jak po mordzie dostaniesz. ;u; '''Layla : Ogar chłopaki! Musimy się stąd wydostać pamiętacie?! ;-; Rose : '''Powyzywamy się, gdy ten zasrany finał się już skończy. ;-; '''Layla : Właśnie. xD Darwin : 'Ej... czy to fatamorgana czy wy też to widzicie? O_O ''Odwracają się. Im oczom ukazuje się.................... . . . . . . .. ... . . . .. Wisząca kobieta. thumb|left|308px '''Wszyscy : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nagle wisielec otwiera oczy. Kobieta : 'GET OUT! ''Wszyscy są tak przerażeni, że wylatują z pokoju z prędkoscią 1000m/s, zapominając latarki. '''Layla : '''Co to znowu było?! To nie jest zabawne!!! :O '''Darwin : '''Zapomnieliśmy latarki! '''Severin : '''Ja tam napewno nie wracam! :O '''Rose : '''To może... wejdziemy wszyscy razem? ._. '''Wszyscy : Pojebało cię?! Rose : '''Sama po tą latarkę nie pójdę. -.- '''Layla : '''Hmmm... no dobra, chodźmy. ;o '''Severin : Musimy? ;-; Layla : 'TAK. ''Wracają do pokoju, jednak nie ma w nim kobiety. W miejscu, gdzie wisiała, są tylko zakrwawione liczby - 666. '''Darwin : '''666... chyba wiecie co to znaczy... ._. '''Layla : Demon... nie ogarniam tego miejsca, ale wiem, że im szybciej stąd wyjdę, tym mniej będę pamiętała, co tu się odjebało... Rose : 'Bierzmy latarkę i wyrywamy stąd. ''Wychodzą z pokoju. W tym samym czasie Matt wraz z Alanem i Nastasią znajdują bliźniaków - Zicka i Zacka. '''Zick : '''Uwaga! To nie ja stoję za tym, co tu się odpierdala! '''Zack : '''Jestem świadkiem. Cały czas byliśmy razem i nic nie robił. '''Matthew : Nie mamy czasu na dochodzenia, wynośmy się stąd, bo oszaleje. Alan : Nie tylko ty. Nastasia : '''Cholera. '''Wszyscy : Co? Nastasia : Zgubiłam gdzieś mój wibrator. Zick : XDDDDDDDDDDDD Zack : Serio? Używasz wibratora? xDDDD Nastasia : No, a co ty myślisz?! Alan : '''Szkoda, ze odpadłaś tak szybko. Beka by z tobą była. xd '''Nastasia : '''Też żałuję. Ej, mam pytanie Matt. '''Matthew : '''Tak? '''Nastasia : '''Chcesz wibratorem? (please) '''Matthew : '''Chętnie, przyda nam się z Rose. (please) '''Alan : '''Wylądowałem w zespole zboczeńców. Super. '''Zick : '''Wyluzuj stary. :p '''Zack : '''Ty byś mógł za to trochę spoważnieć bracie. ;-; '''Zick : '''Oj tam... '''Matthew : Chodźcie już! Nagle słychać przerażający śmiech. Nastasia : '''Co to kurwa było?! :O '''Alan : Nie wiem. Matthew : Uciekajmy stąd! Uciekają po schodach na dół. Layla, Rose, Severin i Darwin znajdują Net, Danielę, Lorenza i Angie. Matthew, Zick, Zack, Nastasia i Alan znajdują Lili, Mackenzie i Alexandrę. '' ''Obydwie "drużyny" są coraz bliżej wyjścia. '' '''Mackenzie : '''Patrzcie! To okna!!! '''Alexandra : '''I to nie zepsute! xd '''Mackenzie : '''Wow, gdyby były zepsute, to bym was nie informowała. -.- '''Alan :' Skończ Mack. Mackenzie : 'Dobra... ''Matthew patrzy za okno. '''Matthew : '''TO SCARLETT!!!! <3 '''Wszyscy : '''JUUUHHUUUU!!!! :DDDD '''Lili : '''Przeżyjemy! <3 '''Nastasia : '''Jeszcze się nacieszę ruchaniem! <3 '''Zick : '''Dalej będę mógł robić psikusy! <3 '''Alexandra : '''Dalej będę projektować! <3 '''Mackenzie : Dalej będę.... Nastasia : 'Suką. XDDD ''Mackenzie daje jej w pysk z piąchy. 'Mackeznie : '''A mogę uszkodzić twój szpetny ryj jeszcze bardziej. >:( '''Nastasia : '... (szeptem : szmata) '''Matthew : Już biegnę milionie! <3 Wtedy znikąd pojawia się Layla ze swoim "zespołem". Layla : '''Zejdźcie mi z drogi kurwa!!!! Milion!!!! Już zapierdalam po ciebie moje lowe! <33333 '''Alan : Layla! <3 Layla : Alan! <3 Matthew : Rosie! <3 Rose : '''Matt! <3 '''Daniela : Ja! <3 Severin : ??? Idiotka... Darwin : Sklej wary. Layla : 'Nie mam teraz czasu Alanek, mam milion do wygrania! <3 '''Matthew : '''Rosie, dopinguj mnie! <3 ''Layla i Matthew ścigają sie z całych swoich sił do drzwi, wyważają je i zmierzają ku mecie. 'Wszyscy : '''Dalej!!!!!! ''Dopingują Laylę i Matthew'a. 'Scarlett : '''Kurwa, miałam nadzieję, że stamtąd nie wyjdą.... Zwycięzcą Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi jest.... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . ''Scrolluj dalej >) . . . ..... Dalej xd '''LAYLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Layla : TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!! WYGRAŁAM!!! WYGRAŁAM!!! <3 Scarlett : Zdobywasz okrągły milion dolarów!!!!! Layla : NIE MOGĘ UWIERZYĆ! JEZUUU WYGRAŁAM! <3 Lorenzo : Dobra, nie zesraj się kurwa. -_- Podchodzą do niego Alan, Zack, Darwin, Mackenzie i Net. Zaczynają go okładać. Słychać jego jęki. Rose : W porządku kotek? Nie smutaj. Zająłeś drugie miejsce. <3 Matthew : Chciałem wygrać, ale lepiej, że milion trafił w ręce kogoś, kto na to zasłużył, niż jakiegoś oszusta. :) Layla : Kurde... dobra, też zasłużyłeś, oddam ci 50 tysi. <3 Matthew : Dzięki! <3 Alan : Moja mała myszka wygrała! Tak! <3 Mackenzie : Hej, możemy pogadać? :) Layla : Słucham? Mackenzie : Chciałam was wszystkich szczerze przeprosić. Za to jak się zachowywałam. Byłam okropna, bo ogarnęła mnie obsesja na punkcie wygranej. Ja naprawdę taka nie jestem. Wybaczycie mi? Net : Każde z nas chciało wygrać, znamy się z ILM. Tam byłaś milsza. Co ci się stało? Mackenzie : Obsesja... ._. Layla : Oj... ludziom trzeba wybaczać. Nie gniewam się. :) Mackenzie : Dzięki. :) Scarlett : To już koniec wyspy Oskayi. Do zobaczenia w kolejnym emocjonującym sezonie Totalnej Porażki! THE END Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi